mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Googleybear
You have new messages (show most recent) {|width="100%" style="background: none;" |valign="top" width="100%" style="background:#0099ff;border: 4px solid #3300ff; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em;color:black;"| Welcome to the Talk Page of Talk Page-ness First. Chocolate coins. Hello Hi! 1: How do I get a border around my messages? 2: Can u make an icon for me? 3:.... CAN I BITE UR FACE??? Request Please could you make me a picture or Morigan? Halloween Wallpaper }} What, You Don't Believe Me? Soo-ooo... I see you have altercated Violet's trivia back to the wrongness it had been. Why? You think I don't pay attention when I'm reading the stuffz in the game? Because I do, I pay close attention. I was considered the "Secret Weapon" on our team in U.S. History the other day. I was on the "Terror Squad" and we were up against "Bo$$." We owned them. *growl* I won't try ta knock ya out or anything, I just want a simple explanation. And what up with yo name? --Da Zorro Creature 01:00, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Woof! Imma be a cat }} }} Halloween Here's What Done Happened Ok, I was in a nasty mood to begin with and then the effects of the quart of sweet tea I drank earlier wore off. And it seems I jumped on you for one thing while you jumped on me for something else entirely. I really don't care how Violet has her hair, I like her either way. Regardless, I found a way to make myself happy without having to deal with that whacked up page. As to my name, there's a long, drawn out story that spans (currently) 14 books. My imagination never gives me and Smokey a break. (But Smokey doesn't have to listen as much, he only has one ear.) Da Zorro Creature 23:59, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Teh best time to wear a striped sweater.. Can you help me? 17:57, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I want 2 sign up but i don't know what 2 use as my username. How did you choose yours? 18:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I dunno. I liked the Harry Potter films. 18:13, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, i also like gaming if that helps you help me 18:24, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! When i get on (hopefully today) i'll thank u properly 18:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) It said i can't register at this time, do i just try again tomorrow? 19:01, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks for ur help 15:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC) WHEEEEEEEE!!1 U MAY POST IT!!}} Hi! thanks for your help with everything, im now logged onto wiki! Potterfan1997 15:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) do any requests i have go to Blanky or another admin? Like word bubble things, my sim, etc... And i like the MySms Wiki advert Potterfan1997 16:10, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Googleybear. I don't no how to upload pictures on the wiki cause i have on of my sim i want to put on a my request does u? Potterfan1997 16:23, September 16, 2010 (UTC) It's so quite and when are you gonna do Marlon's School of Wizardry because it says frozen but there's no info after that Potterfan1997 18:21, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Whats wrong with liking the show? Potterfan1997 18:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Well im a fan of it and have been reading every episode. i think it rocks Potterfan1997 18:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) When i've got my sim can i just come 2 u to sort out my word bubble Potterfan1997 19:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) thanks Potterfan1997 19:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) That's Fine I've been gettin' picked on and... other things now... so, oh well. Unfortunately, that means I don't have a fuse anymore. I'm just livin' in one continual outrage with consistant insanity and frequent blonde moments. --Da Zorro Creature 21:39, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Try again. I'm trying to restart this thingy that was so popular. Oh and can u tell me how 2 change the background on my user page please. Potterfan1997 10:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) On the video game rp i tried to put a picture of my oc on but it has come up with lisensing. wat do i do Potterfan1997 11:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :P Sorry, i just want to make my profile just like yours! It will probably take forever though, :| Thanks Potterfan1997 15:24, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Potterfan1997 17:00, September 21, 2010 (UTC) U acctually got to meet Olly Murs and (maybe not as great) Simon Cowell Potterfan1997 17:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) But u still got 2 c him, that's so cool! Potterfan1997 17:10, September 21, 2010 (UTC) u hasn't put ur name on it Potterfan1997 19:00, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Can u tell me how to make a word bubble please Potterfan1997 19:10, September 22, 2010 (UTC) } |text = Hi googleybear! Is this anygood for Buddy? }} } |text = YES!!! }} } |text = Thanks! And 2 u 2. }} :) From Zoralina I made this for you! ^^ (the one of you, not the pink blushing face, lol!) Call me cute if you want to... 16:15, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Zoralina Call me cute if you want to... 16:32, September 24, 2010 (UTC) } |text =When i tried the web colours thing it didn't work can u help }} } |text =Can I have a white border with a Darkish Blue background, please cause when i try it doesn't work. }} } |text = Thanks Googleybear, your very kind!!! }} Sorry they didn't come up in my word bubble } |text = Thanks again. }} MAMA MIA! BANNER! THANK YOU! The banner is so cool! Mayor Zain 16:11, September 25, 2010 (UTC) } |text = Who should i ask 4 an agents symbol? }} Imma Imma Imma Imma swing it dat way! 0.o Picture } |text = Thanks! Could you take my request once ive got my sim please. }} . RandomDude looks like a zombie big time. . }} }} REQUEST! Poke-its-face! } |text = Where was he comfermed? (i has 2 ask) }} } |text = Vincent }} } |text = Thanks }} Can you help me with something on MySims Fanon Wiki, please Potterfan1997 18:22, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Home-made cookehs! Best dang cookehs!! In ze WORLD!!! } |text = Fort he Fanon, is it possible for me to create a character template thingy? }} } |text = Ok, can u tell me how, please? }} Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheese cake Hey!Check out this MSA pic I made of you!(Couldn't change it much) Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheesecake _________________________________________________ You are now a aquaintence with someone Now this level: Next level: Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheesecake Now this level:Aquaintence Next level:Friend } |text = Ok. Thanks 4 ur help. }} Hi Oi Goog (My nickname for u just invented ) can u tell me which of these sims du yu like the best for a random reason alsoooooooo try to piick a least used one #Vicent #Blaine #Ray #Crystal #Zoe #Brandi #Esma #Mel #Wendy lan also are you a meat eater or a vegtable guy (no idea why also I got a word bubble but all it does is this dumb i know yours (GET BACK TO ME EARLY I GOT SCHOOL TOMMOROW) Yo! I LOVE the Marlon stuff! MYSIMS! Pizza Pizza Pie! Lazy to put word bubble I request Agents Icon: #Cedella #Cassandra I will give you a pizza! --'Salin ♥ cakes.' 04:45, October 8, 2010 (UTC) }} OMG OMG OMG!!!!!! }} } |text = Can u make me an agents icon for me please. And does this Word Bubble work? }} } |text = Yes, for Fred and one for me too please. }} } |text = Hair: Neural's hair Eyes: Luis's MySims ones Mouth: Poppy's mouth Skin: Middle Hair Colour: Brown and Fred is what he looks like }} King Roland Party. Ooh how I hate soap operas with sad endings. } |text = Can u tell me how u get music of a cd to go on movie maker please cause whenever i try it's a fail. }} } |text = But when i do that the songs don't show up in the import folder in movie maker. }} } |text = Yep, they don't appear. }} *Wrinkles nose at you* Zorro - *Gritting teeth* I'm really not that wild about talking to you, but, unfortunately, it's necessary. *Folds ears back* I have to do a project for my Advanced Functions and Modeling class which requires that I collect data from real people (which I'm... hoping... you are.) I need to know how long it takes you to eat breakfast. I ask that you answer me before October 21. Failure to do so certainly won't help with my current feelings towards you. I also need to know your gender because the data is to be separated and - I don't know what you people think over there - Ashley certainly doesn't sound like a boy's name. Then again, I know a truck driver named Rhonda... Oh, my behavior at the moment isn't entirely because I don't like you that much... I really gotta pee! 8:37 pm (US Est) 10/14/10 I dunno... Zorro - I really don't know... *Gnaws on a mosquito bite* It just one of the odd tendencies I have. Like how my hypersensitivity fell back on my germophobia because I don't really care what people say about me. I also developed a very strange obsession with blood... No, I don't cut myself, but I do tear up these scabs quite a bit. Now I have too many scars to count. But, yeah, you're not the first person I've behaved this way towards. For the majority of 2nd semester in 9th grade and all of last year, I absolutely hated Dina. For no apparent reason. At one point last year, my overall hatred for Dina lessened and redirected at Courtney. Now Dina has named it "Spontaneous Hatred Syndrome" and it works on groups of things instead of just one person in general. At school, I'm hating Andrew right now (mostly because I'm not quite as against Courtney anymore and he kinda caused the whole problem); at church, I have decided that I don't like some boy that's in my brother's Sunday school class; on the Ghost Adventures show, I absolutely can't stand Zak; with my cats, I hate stupid Houdini. Houdini actually has a list stacked up against him. When he showed up on our porch, he was... a little bigger than a computer mouse and he was completely wild. I decided I would try to tame him (I've done a pretty good job) but I couldn't find any work gloves and it didn't really occur to me until I was out in shed anyway and when I picked him up he chewed the crap out of my left thumb. Luckily, I'm right handed, but it took 2 weeks to heal and - even though that happened back in March - I still have scar and my nail never really got fixed. And Houdini is constantly messing with poor old Smokey and innocent little Twix (he doesn't do anything to Sandy because she has made it quite clear that she will fix him if he does and Calypso - my "demon cat" - would completely mutalate him if she would just come out of her "hidey-hole" that is the storm drain.) As far as the wiki, I didn't like you too much because of our kinda rocky start. But now I'm kinda startin' to go against Secret because she was banned for "harassing/intimidating other users." Now that I think about it, she was pretty mean when I first got here but I dismissed just like alotta other things. So now you know the low down and - with my negative feelings for you receding - I shouldn't hate you anymore in the next few days. Wow, I wrote a novel. And I really did have to pee yesterday. I gotta go right now. What is it about your talk page that makes me hafta go to the bathroom?! 7:09pm (US Est) 10/15/10 SWOC Sorreh 4 so maneh requests.}} Gwah! Yar a mind reader!!}} Ugh, curse the flippin' time differences. Zorro - So here's what's goin' on, Captain Gummybear. Blanky was gonna make me an ad, but she's too busy and said to get someone else. Of my 3 choices, you were the only one I could remotely consider. 'Cause the Face of Dents never talked to me after I asked him something and I have never (and never intend to) talk to Katrina. So despite the fact that we will be leaving messages every other day, I decided to pick you. And I have been smellin' lemon tea all day and I can't figure out why... 7:10pm (US Est) 10/18/10 OK, I Made It! Zorro - To your talk page. Not the advertisement. I just went through about 20 minutes (from my perspective) of not being able to get yo dang talk page to let me talk. So... What exactly are you asking me? 6:10pm (US Est) 10/19/10 This scroll bar is crazier than my demon cat... Zorro - I'm not sure yet if it's my computer or if it's this new whacked up skin. Anyway, I did some thinkulatin' about what you saidz (since you di'int come an' specify) and I thinks I kinda know what you be askin' me. So this is the link: The Misadventures of the HQ Crew (and whoever else is in the lobby at that time) Archive. Of course, "Archive" isn't gonna be in the the title under the picture, but that's where it needz ta go. As for the picture... I dunno. Jenny and Roxie are in all of them, I guess put them in there. If you need more inspiration, you could just read some of the stuff that's in that big tail link up there. 7:28 pm (US Est) 10/20/10 Have an apple or a pear. Hellooooo??? Zorro - Is you still gonna do my ad? Or did the "dreadful" new look scare you away? 8:02 pm (US Est) 10/22/10 PIE :) Try my ad. can u tell me how much the internet costs for wii please and how to get it. Potterfan1997 13:33, October 24, 2010 (UTC) thanks Potterfan1997 13:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you make me an agents icon for me (Potterfan) A pics on the talk page, but change the hair style to Neural777's hair please (i changed it through the games) } |text = Just the style, with the colour being brown }} } |text = Thanks, it's fine }} What do you think with my blueberry pie made? --'Salin ♥ cakes.' 10:48, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I was angry-ful on Monday Zorro - So angry I jumped a desk. Now on to the picture you put on my talk page. Yeah, that be a'ight. Except that it's "(and whoever is the lobby at THAT time)" You put "the." But I guess if it still goes where it needs to, then it won't be a problem. 5:10 pm (US Est) 10/26/10 Wutever ya say... Hey, you. Yeah, you. Zorro - I wrote Halloween episodes for ZNC and the HQ Crew. And how is the advertising business going? 7:02 pm (US Est) 10/28/10 } |text = Your a bit very late with your poll on your show }} } |text = Cool ... sorry if i'm annoying, i just like reading these shows. }} } |text = To create a show do you just have to put it in create an article, put your username infront of it, then go, or do you have to do other stuff. }} Fear of exceed page. Dentface unlock MySims Racing portal character now, you can design it! --'Salin ♥ cakes.' 03:00, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, but Blanky too busy to do than you, I think she allow you. --'Salin ♥ cakes.' 08:43, October 30, 2010 (UTC) AD ... } |text = Thanks, and i dunno excactly, it's gonna be something like a contest mixed with survival, but i still not quite sure, any advise, for shows. }} } |text = thanks, ah got stuck}} } |text = Yes, but also do you have any to advise me with on the show thingy.}} } |text = ok, thanks for the help though. }} Hamburger! with}} } |text = Happy Halloween Googleybear }} } |text = That was me, I just forgot 2 log in. }} Happy CHRISTMAS! Wait, I mean Halloween..! }}''